


You're not that saint that you externalize

by PunkPocahontas



Series: Im useless but not for long [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: " omg frank can totally be fucken pony boy and patrick can be johnny omg", M/M, apparently this is frowned upon while we just about to pray, i got yelled at by my teacher because i apparently whispered very loud, i love bands, i love the outsiders, so this was born in math when i was about to cry from boredom, stupid catholic school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPocahontas/pseuds/PunkPocahontas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title from words as weapons by seether  ( This is based off the book " The Outsiders" except you know all the characters are now band members. You can read this with no idea of what the book the outsiders is about, so yeah!) </p>
<p>Isn't terrifying that your normal can be shattered in an instance leaving the rest of your life warped and destroyed? </p>
<p>Frank's life was pretty normal... well to him at least. He had his brothers and his friends but he also has to deal with Socs. The Socs hate Greasers like Frank. But Frank deals. Hes got school to worry about. He has to keep Andy, his older brother, off his back. He has to get that cute cheery haired guy, Gerard to notice him. Stuff as normal as the sun setting.  Like i said Frank's life is pretty normal until one night everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The ties that bind us and the lines that divide us

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story is from frank's point of view cause that how it is in the book and because frank is a beautiful tattooed angel 
> 
> Characters:  
> ponyboy Curtis- frank iero  
> darry Curtis- Andy Hurley  
> sodapop Curtis- josh dun  
> dally Winston- Pete wentz  
> johnny cade- Patrick stump  
> Steve Randal - Tyler Joseph  
> two-bit Matthews- Joe trohman  
> sandy- kellin Quinn  
> Marcia- mikey way  
> cherry valance - Gerard way  
> randy adderson- ray toro  
> bob Sheldon - bob bryar  
> Paul Holden- Brendon Urie  
> Jerry wood- Jaime Preciado  
> Tim Shepard- vic fuentes  
> curly Shepard- mike fuentes  
> Mr. syme- tony Perry
> 
> Just in case that list makes it easier to read

I step out of the dark movie theater and into the fading daylight. I really only had two things on my mind. Why did people find it acceptable to talk during a movie and wishing i had someone to walk home with me. I usually went to movies by myself cause i really wanted to get into it, really listen, understand it. Which leads to my second problem of walking home alone. No one in the gang really liked movies like i did. Josh tried to understand but he could never sit still long enough to last even half the movie. Andy never tried and was always working. I could have asked Patrick since he doesn't talk unless he's forced too but i still preferred the solitude. But fuck i really wish i had someone to walk home with. It's dangerous for Greasers like me to be out alone when there's Socs around. The Socs were the rich folks on the west side of town. One minute the local papers are complaining about their wild parties and then praising them for the athletic achievements the next day. 

They always picked on guys like me, the poorer guys on the east side of town who slicked back their hair, steal, and get in gang fights. They calls us greasers as an insult but we adopted the name as our title. Our classification. What made us different from others maybe even special. It was like the Capulet's and the Montague's in Romeo and Juliet. Except i don't think their would be any greasers and Socs falling in love anytime soon but my point is we were opposite groups who hated each other. We were polar opposites. The Greasers and the Socs. Once you were labeled you couldn't really escape, you were limited to the options your title provided. It was either the east side or the west side. The poor folk or the rich folk. Cigarettes or booze. Gang fights or wild parties. I liked being a greaser. I liked to have my hair slicked back and wearing leather jackets. Sometimes i like the dirty looks i get from people. But i don't like the hate between us, I understand the reason now but not the reason for starting the whole rivalry. I also don't like the fact that a red mustang, a car no greaser could afford, is pulling up next to me. Shit, i remember how bad the Socs had beat the crap out of poor Patrick. The dude had always been quiet but that had fucked him up even more than his dad ever had. 

" Hey Grease, need a hair cut?" One of the Socs asks with an evil smirk as pulls out a switchblade. Oh fuck  
" No" it was the best i could come up with when it felt like i was gonna blow chunks from fright. I backed up right into another one, of fucking course. They are suddenly all over me like a hungry pack of dogs before i can even blink. They pin my arms and legs while one of them sits on my chest.

" How about we start that haircut right below the chin?"

I fucking lost it at that point screaming for Josh, Andy, Pete, Joe, fucking anyone. The Socs could easily kill me and no way i wasn't at least going to try to save my poor ass. One of the Socs socks me hard and stuffs a rag in my mouth. Who the hell just carries around a rag? Apparently a Soc. Suddenly i hear people running towards me, the Socs disappear and the feet follow. Someone hoists me to my feet making my head spin even more. 

" Frank? You alright?" Andy. Who also won't stop shaking me.  
" Im fine Andy. Stop shaking me, Andy. Stop!" Andy stops immediately but my head doesn't.  
" Sorry"

Andy probably wasn't sorry. Andy was never really was sorry for anything that was just who he is. Andy had brown hair slicked back against his head and always wore a pair of sunglasses. I think the sunglasses were mostly to cover his eyes. Andy looked just like our dad except for his brown eyes. They seemed to be always filled with hard determination just like the rest of his personality. Josh shows up around the corner and drops down beside me

" Heya Frank, you doing okay?" Josh was one of a kind good looking and he had our dad's eyes. He had a mohawk type hairstyle that he always dyed different colors. Today it was red. Josh also had the ability to make anyone smile.  
" I'm okay, Josh"  
" You got a little cut up" Josh says with a frown, he grabs the rag that use to be in my mouth and presses it against my head.  
" Really?"  
" Yep" Josh pulls the rag back to reveal it had been stained red. " Did they pull a knife on you?"

I remember the Socs asking me if i wanted a haircut. I don't think i could ever forget if i wanted to. I nod my head at Josh's question which made him look at me closer. I look at the ground instead because i'm about to cry and no way i was crying in front of Andy. No way. Josh ran a hand through my hair making me curse at him and crack a smile. Like i said Josh can make anyone feel better. I really had to stop the tears now because the four guys who made up the rest of our gang started to show up.

Tyler Joseph had was a lanky guy with tan skin. He had brown hedgehog like poof on the top of his head that he had shaved off one time after a breakdown. Tyler and Josh both worked together at the local garage. Tyler was also Josh's best friend. Which was true but not the full truth. Josh was dating a really nice guy named Kellin, he planned on marrying Kellin and everything but you could just feel something special between Tyler and Josh. Tyler didn't like me much cause i Josh always asked me to come along on their " Outings". In layman"s terms, i was getting in the way of Tyler winning Josh's heart. I felt kinda bad about that since i think they would make a cute couple but it's not my fault always asks me to tag along so he can keep an eye on me. 

Joe Trohman had a very obvious fro on his head. He also had the brightest blue eyes i have ever seen. Joe was the wise guy of the group. Always cracking jokes and when he isn't doing that, he's stealing. Joe was the best at his craft swiping anything that isn't nailed down with his trusty switchblade ( that he also stole). What made Joe really odd was his love for school despite still being a junior in high school. I liked Joe a lot cause he always kept us laughing. 

Pete Wentz was a cut above the rest. The toughest guy in our gang, hell maybe even in this whole town. He had dark hair that was naturally curly, at least that what rumor says, but he always kept straightened so i wouldn't know exactly. Pete had whiskey colored eyes that seemed to hold hatred for everything they gazed at. He spent his childhood in the hoods of Chicago where he apparently got arrested at 10. Truth be told Pete scared me a little but i had to respect the guy for his smarts and criminal record. 

And then there was Patrick Stump. Patrick had blue green eyes that were constantly moving and full of fear. He always had his shoulders drawn tightly inwards and his head down. Patrick's hair use to be a reddish blond color but one day he just bleached it. The moment Pete laid eyes on Patrick with his new look, he pulled Patrick away without any explanation what so ever. Pete only really liked Patrick and he had a good reason to do so. Patrick's dad was always beating him while his mom ignored his existence until Patrick actually did something wrong, where she would then proceed to yell at him all night. Patrick was always quiet and skittish but after getting beat half to death by the Socs, he could barely look at his shadow without jumping. We all looked after Patrick even though he was a year older then me. 

I had to somehow distract myself and anyone else from my tears " Did ya catch them?"  
Joe shook his head " Nope, we chased those no good dirty fuckers all the way to their car" Joe grinned as he continued to curse " Is frank alright?"  
" I'm right here and how many times to i gotta tell you guys im fine!?" I sighed before looking up at Pete " I thought you were still in jail?"  
" Nah, i got off early with good behavior" Pete answered handing a cigarette to Patrick before lighting one for himself. We all took a cigarette break to calm down our nerves, well my nerves, everyone else just smoked for the hell of it. Tyler disrupted the peace

" Why were you walking home by yourself, Frank?" leave it to Tyler to bring up that question  
" well i was walking home from the movies, i didn't really thin-"  
" No you never think do you?" Andy sighs " Why didn't you have a blade?" Andy would've had my ass if i had a blade so there is no way i'm winning this one. I can never win with Andy.  
" Layoff him, Andy. It's not his fault that the Socs like jumpin' us" Josh glared and Andy sighed  
" When i want my little brother telling me how to care of our little little brother then i will ask you alright?" Andy glared but with a little smile but didn't say anything else to me. 

" Anyone wanna go to the daily double at the movie's tomorrow night with me?" Pete says as he stubs his cigarette into the curb we are sitting on  
" Can't me and Josh gotta work and then go pick up our dates" Tyler answers and Pete smirks at the way Tyler said " Our dates" because everyone knows Tyler just got a date so he can deny any allegations about him liking Josh.  
" I got work" Andy grunted. Andy never had time for shit other than work. Pete nodded in Patrick, Joe, and i's direction  
" Me and 'trick will be there" i answered for both of us knowing that Patrick wasn't gonna say nothing  
" if i decide not to get high i'll be there" Joe shrugged with a grin " or i'll get high and then go, who knows, the world is my oyster"  
" cool i'll come pick you guys up, maybe pick up some guys or gals while we're there?" Pete smirked at Patrick who gave a weak smile in return.  
" You and Ashley break up again?" Tyler asks  
" Bitch was sleeping with some other guy while i was in the klink" Pete spat before wrapping an arm around Patrick, who only flinched a little at the contact " You would never do that me, patty, right?" we all laughed as Patrick blushed a brilliant pink

Everyone in group had someone at least at some point but they were all greaser guys and girls. They swore and wore to much makeup which was okay but what a Soc? I mean they always smelt nice and wore pretty dresses or dress shirts. I shouldn't be thinking theses thoughts. No soc would even look at never mind go on a date with me. I remember one time in gym, a soc girl was being pushed into a corner by another soc. I told the guy to leave her alone and got pushed down instead. Next thing i know i flash my blade and the girl starts screaming her head off, calling me a hood. The guy ran off but i got detention. Andy yelled at me until he was out of breath that time. The girl was really pretty too but she won't even look at me without complaining about greasers and hoods. 

Once we were back home i was trying my hardest to do my homework but my mind kept wandering off. Instead of reading " Great Expectations" like i was suppose to for school tomorrow. Why did the Socs hate us so much? What gave them more right to walk down the street then us? I thought about how bad the beat up Patrick. I thought it was unfair that Andy had to work like an old man because our parents died. I thought about how i would probably never leave this town. That no Soc would ever look at me without disgust in their eyes. I look in the mirror in the corner of the room, i have a nasty bruise on my right eye. I also have a cut which would look tough if Andy didn't make me put a band aid on it. 

Josh collapses on our bed with a loud thump and an "oof". I look back from my desk to see him face down and half hanging of the mattress. " Turn of the light" Josh mumbled and i obliged since i had no will to finish the chapter i was on. I climb in to bed but instead of falling asleep i stare at the ceiling. I could help but think of the faces of the Socs surrounding me. I shiver at the fresh memory. " You cold?" Josh mumbles and throws his arm over me before i can answer. " When Andy yells at you, that means he loves you alright?" I nod not trusting myself not to be sarcastic with my answer. Andy loved no one but maybe Josh. I decided to change the topic

" Josh? Why did you dropout?"  
" Cause im dumb, i was only good at gym and music"  
" You're not dumb!"  
" Shut up, don't tell Andy but im going to marry Kellin when he gets out of school but i might wait just a while longer until you get out of school"  
" Could you please wait i need you to keep Andy of my back"  
" Frank what did i just tell you! Andy loves you he just ain't good at showing it..."  
" Josh, what's it like being in love, since you love Kellin?"  
Josh hums with a big smile on his face " Feels real nice" 

After a period of silence Josh drifts off and im left awake. Andy love me? Nah he hollers at me to much to even like me. It doesn't bother me because i don't like him either. I don't need Andy cause I got Josh and Patrick and sometimes the other guys. I know i'm lying to myself. I lie to myself all the time. I just wish i would believe myself for once.


	2. Long live the crooked smilers, may your hollow eyes guide me home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to try to update this every monday until i finish. If i don't get i done by monday then it will be posted on friday because i have therapy on tuesday and work on wednesday and thursday. wish me luck and here we go

Pete met Patrick and I at the our street corner (Andy made me wait there) but it was way before the movie started so we decided to dick around town. We went got cokes at the drugstore and harassed the customers and employees for a while before we were kicked out on the manager's suspicion we were going to steal something. Pete walked out with two packs of cigarettes. Guess the manager should have came to his senses sooner. There is 4 drive-ins in town, two for the socs and two for us greasers. We of course are going to one of the greasers drive-ins, The Black Flag. Pete chased around some junior high kids until it got dark enough for us to hop over the fence. We would've paid but Pete never liked doing things the legal way. We began to walk around some talking to the others hoods and greasers we knew getting the latest on who was in jail, who was out, whose with who, who owns who what and why. A hood got to stay in the know. No one says it but its much safer that way. As greasers we suppose to be dangerous, taking every risk, never giving a shit on what might happen but i think that's a load of shit. Everyone has something they care about... even Pete. 

We settle in the stands set up for those without a car. There's no one else there but two guys. Two good looking guys. Two Socs. Fuck here we go. Pete jumps in like a lion on an injured gazelle, taking real loud about any dirty thing he can think of. Pete has a great imagination. The boy with brown hair is ignoring Pete but the boy with the bright red hair is pissed. I'm sure my face is as red as his hair and Patrick had already booked it out of there with the excuse of getting a coke. Pete decided to up the ante.

" Take your feet of my chair and shut your trap" The redhead growled. God he was gorgeous. I seen him around school and always thought of him as stuck up but now im not so sure. Pete of course didn't give a shit and went with the old " Who's gonna make me" routine which finally made the brown haired one turn around. After looking us over she proclaimed 

" That's the greaser that plays bass for the band sometimes at slash j's" He tells the redhead one like we arent even there. There's that word again- Greaser. I hate how much it has become part of my identity. 

" Hey i know you two. I've seen you around the rodeos" Pete said with his trademark grin 

"It's a shame you can't ride bull half as good as you can talk it" the redhead smirked and turned around

Pete wasn't bothered at all " So you to barrel race huh?"

" Stop taking to me or i'll call the police" 

" OH NO THE POLICE I'M SO SCARED!" Pete exclaimed before whispering " baby you should see my rap sheet, all the shit i've done" 

"Please leave us alone" redhead groaned "be nice and leave us alone" 

"I'm never nice, you want a coke?" Pete said

"Get lost you hood!" Pete shrugged and left but i couldn't help but flinch at the insult. It wasn't even directed at me but i still felt the sting 

When redhead look at me, truth be told i'm kinda scared of him " So are you going start on us now?"

Oh Fuck "No" my eyes are probably the sized of the moon because they sure feel like they are

He smiled, god he has such cute little teeth " You don't look like the type. What's your name?" 

" Frank Iero" I wait for the " your last name is oreo?" or " How the hell do you spell that?"

but he doesn't say that at all " Nice name, I'm Gerard but some people call me Gee" 

" I know we go to the same school"

" you look to young to go to highschool?" 

" Yeah they moved me up a grade and you know im kinda small for my age"

" What's a smart kid like you, Frank, doing with a grease like Pete"

I stiffen at that " I'm a grease too. So are my brothers and my friends. Pete is my friend"

Gerard smiles sadly " I'm sorry Frank... isn't your brother Josh? He works at the gas station?"

" Yeah thats Josh"

" Man he's good looking, I can see the resemblance between you" I smile at that. Everyone thinks Josh is good looking cause he is but no one has really said we looked a like before. Wait. Does that mean Gerard thinks i'm handsome? 

" Didn't he use to ride broncs? in the rodeo?" 

" yeah but dad made him quit after he got hurt" 

The other boy finally speaks up, Mikey, that's his name " How come we don't see Josh at school anymore?" 

" He's a dropout" I can't stand telling people that. It makes Josh sound like some hood who would rather smash street lights than go to school. That's not my brother at all. That was Pete exactly though 

Patrick came back looking for Pete before anything else but ended up sitting down anyway when he couldn't see him. He gave a small shy smile to the guys. Gerard looked over Patrick before giving him a concerned, sad smile. He sized Patrick up perfectly. Pete came back with cokes for him and the two socs. He took a seat right beside Gerard and handed him a coke. Which Gerard immediately threw in his face. Fuck. 

" oh feisty! just like i like 'em" Pete went to put his arm around Gerard when suddenly Patrick protested 

" Pete just leave him alone" 

I was shocked but not as much as Pete " Huh?"

Patrick seemed paler than usual but continued anyway " You heard me"

Pete growled but his eyes didn't carry the anger. If it was anyone else Pete would've deck them but not Patrick. Never Patrick. So with no way of taking his anger out, Pete left with fists in his jacket. 

" Thanks. He's fucking scaring" 

" You didn't show it" Patrick said with a smile 

" Neither did you" Patrick got very blussy at that. While i couldn't stop staring at him. Patrick never talked back to anyone and i definitely didn't think he was going to start with Pete. 

Mikey turned around to look at us "WHat don't you guys come sit down here with us" Patrick and I meet eyes. I almost laughed at his face that plainly said " We are going to have a hell of a story to tell!". I sit between Gerard and Mikey and Patrick sits on the other side of Gerard. We were definitely going to have a tale to tell. 

\--------

We were sitting there watching the movie after just getting done with a conversation about our ages, how Pete wasn't that bad (Patrick insisted, many times), why they didn't think we were dangerous like Pete, and why they were by themselves( their boyfriends brought them but were told to leave once they got drunk). The movie was real good from the bits i seen. A hand suddenly came down hard on Patrick and I's shoulders 

" Okay, greasers, you've had it" 

Oh god im going to barf and then die. Well if the soc doesn't kill me first. I slowly glance back to see...

" JOE! YOU FUCKER! YOU SCARED US TO DEATH!" Joe grins widely but i can't because something horrible dawns on me. Patrick. I whip around to see him deathly pale and shaking. Joe knows better to scare poor Patrick but he must've forgot in all his excitement of some fun. 

" Hey Joe" Patrick manages barely 

Joe suddenly looked sheepish " Sorry kid, i forgot" he knocked Patrick's hat off to ruffle his hair " So who's this, your great aunts?"

" Great-grandmothers, twice removed" Gerard shot back smoothly 

" shoot, you're can't be a day past 96!"

" I'm a night" Mikey smirked

"oh aren't you two sharp! How the hell did you get picked up by a couple of greasy hoods like Patrick and Frank!" Good ol' Joe. You can never tell if he's kidding or not or if he's drunk or not 

" We actually picked them up" Mikey snarked " We are actually slave traders from Arabia, were going to shanghai them and sell them for ten camels"

" Ten camels! More like five! I don't think they speak arabic! Say something in arabian 'Trick!" 

" aw cut it out Joe! They probably don't want a wise cracking grease bothering them! Probably what we are protecting them from after they meet Pete" 

"Where is our darling Pete?" 

"Probably went looking for a fight" 

" So did Vic Fuentes and seeing as he saw Pete slash his tires..." 

" You guys don't care if he gets hurt?" Gerard asked 

" Nah not when he's fighting against another hood cause we know it will be fair. Socs like to gang up on one or two greasers but we don't swing that way. You see we greasers stick together unlike you socs but we do fight sometimes amongst ourselves. Vic and Pete will fight it out if that doesn't settle it we'll rumble and you bet we'll have Pete's back" 

Joe pretty much summed up the greaser life. Maybe he was 18 and still a junior. Maybe his crazy jew fro could probably use a buzz and he could lay off the booze but he was good at understanding the big picture. 

\----------------

Gerard and I were waiting in line for popcorn and cokes for our group back at the stands. People were giving us all sorta looks because a greaser and Soc together without fighting was a miracle and probably a bit confusing. 

"So Joe's alright, yeah cause i just left my brother and best friend back there"

" Yeah Joe's not dangerous like Pete. He's just a big goof" 

Gerard smiled at that and i couldn't help but copy it. The moment didn't last long though because Gerard's smile faded 

" Patrick's been hurt real bad hasn't he?" 

" It was the socs" i didn't like thinking about what happened to Patrick but suddenly found myself telling the story. " Four months ago, I went down to the gas station to visit Josh and Tyler. I usually didn't go on weekends cause it always busy but i was bored. I spent the day there and walked home with Josh and Tyler when they got off work, we passed this field. We played football and sometimes rumbled in the field so we were walking through kicking rock when Tyler noticed something on the ground... It was Patrick's hat. His favorite hat so we picked it up and... there was blood on it. There was blood on the ground too and i thought i was going to be sick then we heard the moan. Josh reached him first, i took everything i had not to throw up. He was so still... I swear he was dead. Pete had seen people killed right in front of him but at the sight of Patrick, he looked sick and scared. 

I didn't think anyone could beat that bad and live. We were all used to see Patrick a little ruffed up, his dad like beating the crap out of him but not like this. He had a giant gash in his head which he still carries the scar from. The emotional trauma was worse then the physical though. Patrick was always flighty but now the kid can barely breathe without jumping. Patrick managed to tell us the socs drove up in a blue mustang and the main one who beat him had a bunch of rings. Living like that would make anyone bitter but not Patrick, It just kills him, a little bit everyday. So we all make sure to watch after him. Pete the most. He even went as far to kill anyone who looked at Patrick wrong. Pete has always had a soft spot for Patrick but that day changed everything between them. It changed Patrick too. He carries a 6-inch switch now and swears to kill anyone who dares to jump him again. I'm not sure if he would really do it though..." 

Gerard looked sick and upset " Frank please believe me, we aren't all like that" 

"sure"

" That's like me saying all greasers are like Pete" I digest that and feel a bit like a hypocrite. Gerard looks me straight in the eye " You wanna know something Frank? You think us Socs got everything perfect cause we are rich and live on the west side but guess what" Gerard just looks sad now, his eyes never leaving mine " Things are rough all over"

As we sit back down in our seats I think over what Gerard said. How can things be rough when you got rich parents, nice cares, nice girls and guys, a bright future? If those were my biggest problems, i'd be thanking God constantly 

If i would've known then what i knew now...

**Author's Note:**

> oops i have to other fics i need to update but instead i started a new one! oh well!!! comment and kudo or possibly chat with me on my tumblr Patrickstumpisthenewdoctor!? I will also take prompts if anyone cares


End file.
